


Outsider

by TheoDoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dermatillomania, Eating Disorders, FTM, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, and some characters maybe included in this story that aren't in the canon Haikyuu!! universe, maybe the team, not all of this is going to be canon stuff other than:, the characters the school the sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoDoes/pseuds/TheoDoes
Summary: Tobio Kageyama is new a 2nd year student to Karasuno High School, and Shoyo Hinata's peak-of-intrest is high. Tobio is compassionate but quiet, and Shoyo is shy but out-going. Shoyo will try to learn everything about his new friend, and even more than what he hoped for.This story will tell the relationship between the two and how it blossom into something the two never expected.





	1. Chapter 1

     Today was the day. The day that the small, yellow sun would peek over the horizon, or the obnoxious alarm clock beeping, was to mark the day of the new school year, or at least the volleyball club at Karasuno High. With hopes up and a bright, energetic smile, Hinata was ready for the new challenges that were coming to face him. As he rode his bike on the similar path he took every day, he wondered if the team would be the same this year. Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi were gone, leaving some teammates upset and downed after they left. They still lived around the town for now. Hinata would regularly see them on weekends and some Wednesdays to chat about volleyball and how their lives been since graduating. Realizing that the team’s strong defense line was suddenly weakened, Hinata and some teammates were destined to find people to fill in the gaps, with also a new setter. Sugawara was a strong setter and a big pusher for everyone on the team. The other setter that the team had moved to another country unfortunately. With no one seeming to join, they can’t form a team; what’s a team with no setter?! It was a challenge to find someone in the first place around the town during summer break. _I only play for fun,_ or _I don't play volleyball,_ or _I'm not a very good setter_ were excuses he heard over his endeavors. Though his discovery was not like he hoped it to be, he kept smiling and hoped that someone had come up to Yachi, the manager for Karasuno's volleyball team, that would be interested.

     Turning 'round the corner and past several amounts of other classmates, Hinata arrived at the entrance. He breathed in, sighing confidently out through his mouth. Seeing the other kids going to Karasuno with no uniform was something new to him, besides the 3rd years leaving. Tanaka speculated numerous reasons why, over the break, the school dropped their dress code, but no one seemed to care as groups of friends gathered around and talked like they always would. Hinata hopped off of his bike and proceeded to walk with it to the bike parking rack, chaining it up. He looked around, seeing if anyone he knew was around. Shrugging, Hinata fixed his shoulder-bag and kept walking, changing his shoes before glancing in the main hall. Pulling his schedule out from his pocket, that was mailed to him weeks prior to orientation, he maneuvered himself around to his homeroom, 2-2. Seeing new and old faces as he walked down along the long, white walls and light teal floor halls was something new but familiar.

     Climbing up the stairs covered in the dust rays of the sun, Hinata smiled as he ran his hand against the metal rails along the side of the wall. As he finally reached the top of the stairs, Hinata saw a glimpse of a certain short, black-haired individual looking out from the window. _Noya_ , Hinata thought, smiling of joy as he walked over to him. But before Hinata said hi, Tanaka’s attention was caught. “Ey! Hinata!” he smiled, Nishinoya turning around to Hinata, “Nice to see you here.”

Hinata nodded, “Nice to see you too, though it hasn’t been long. What are you guys doing here?” he pondered, looking at the two of them. “You two should be in the 3rd year hall, not the 2nd year hall.”

Noya shrugged, “We just wanted to see if what class you were in so we can swing by if we wanted to talk to you. So, was there any luck on finding a new setter and defenseman?”

Hinata sighed in defeat, “No, sadly. Have you guys?”

Noya and Tanaka looked at each other, then back to Hinata with their heads shaking in disagreement.

“Don’t get too down,” Tanaka patted Hinata’s back a little too hard. “We’ll find somebody, even if I gotta fight them to join.” He clenched his hands into his face and snared his mouth up with his brows pinned down. Noya smiled, waving his hand, “We won’t fight. Anyway, see you later.” With that, the two walked away.

     Hinata looked over to the other wall, seeing his classroom 2-2. He took in a deep breath as he strolled over, thinking, _Close to the window, third row, fourth seat._ As he arrived at the door, his heart raced a little as he kept reciting his mutters. Smiling, he sat in his seat he most desired, though he might not be there for long, and shrugged his bag off of his shoulder, moving his head towards the pink-blue sky. _Perfect, just perfect. Maybe this year, I’ll grow taller, jumper higher, maybe even touch the sky! Maybe I’ll see Kenma and Kuro again this year and beat them!!!_ Wiggling from anticipation in his seat, Hinata calms his excitement down as he looks out from the daydreaming window to his desk. He looks around the class, remembering some faces but none were any he would call a friend. _Everyone seems comfortable in their clothing_ , Hinata stated as he observed more. _No more necessary collars and clean pressed pants for boys, nor ties and skirts mandatory for the girls. Why did they eliminate the dress code? Isn’t it, like, a country law...or something…_ Hinata sighed, looking ahead.

His eyes followed the teacher as she came in, introducing herself and writing it on the board behind her. Hinata glanced around again as she called on students to do the most cliché thing for any new teacher for the new year to do; introducing ourselves. Hinata was still daydreaming when the teacher called on Hinata, making him startled and stand up quickly. “Please introduce yourself,” she said, forcing a smile. He stammered, “H-hi. I’m Hinata Shōyō. I like...volleyball and I like to run.” The teacher waved her hand and nodded, letting Hinata sit down and cool off. As the rest of the students in the class were done with their introductions, class started and marked the official start of the new school year. _Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad._

  



	2. Chapter 2

    "Man, they're still serve the same shitty food. This is why I wake up early to make my own, but I didn't feel like waking up," someone muttered under their breath that our little orange-haired boy heard. _Excuses excuses_ , he thought. Until recently, Hinata has grown a strong dislike for people who give excuses. And why give excuses for something that you can easily do?!! Absentmindedly, he rustled through his bag, feeling his mouth water as he brought out his still warm bento box out of his bag. With his chopsticks not too far behind, he slowly unwrapped the cloth around the box and smiled at the sight. He snapped his chopsticks apart and started to eat; feeling a little surrounded and closed in. Is that a problem? Yeah. He never liked sitting alone. Since Yamaguchi and Tsukishima don't really know each other that much and aren't in the same classroom, Hinata couldn’t think of a reason why he would sit with them. And Yachi would be sitting with her friends in her class. Though there were a couple of teammates in the classroom, he didn't know them as well and they were also sitting with friends. Oh, poor Hinata. Hinata rolled his eyes at his own doubts, continuing to eat.

But he can't be the only one, right? _I can't be the only one._

     Hinata glanced around, trying to not look too obvious. _Friends, friends, talking, eating, frien--lonely_. Fourth row, fifth seat, close to the door. A lonely student. Hinata sat up a little in excitement. The lonely student had sleek, medium-length hair that was almost long, a white and grey striped crewneck shirt he wore that seemed a little loose on him, and the rest was hard to see.

   Turning back around for the fear of being called a stalker, he continued to eat. _Well, if he's sitting alone, doesn't that mean he wants to talk to someone? Maybe I should sit with him_. Hinata looked back to him, seeing his head down with food on his desk while reading a skinny book. A little shakily, Hinata got out from his seat quietly, grabbed his food and putting his bag on top of his desk, going towards the lone student, pulling up a nearby chair to the side of the boy's desk.

"Hey," Hinata said, sitting down in the chair with his box in his hand. The boy looked up then down, giving a little nod. _Quiet_ . "Um...What's your name?" Nothing. Hinata asked another, but sadly, again, not receiving an answer. He sighed, continuing to eat. _Maybe he likes being alone. But it's still good to be with someone that’s alone so they know that I’m there for them, or maybe I’ll look like a bother_. Hinata glanced over, seeing a piece of torn paper that wasn't there before. Glancing up to the boy, he picked up the note.

 

**_My name's Kageyama._ **

 

He was in awe, not because he knew how to write, but that he replied back.

Hinata whipped out his pencil from his pocket, writing back, **_Nice to meet you Kageyama. My name's Hinata_ ** _._

 

Kageyama picked up the note after it was pushed, looking at it and back up.

**_Can you please go away?_ **

     Hinata looked to Kageyama the same time he looked to him, but with Kageyama's smile not at attention. Hinata sighed once again and got up slowly, looking down at his feet in shame as he pushed the chair away to its original spot, grabbing his meal and walked back to his seat. Yeah, Hinata didn't feel this best but he shouldn't mope. He should be destined to talk to him later. It wasn't a good time. _Maybe he was really hungry, or really into that book he was reading_. He nodded to himself, but he didn't seem like he was taking it as seriously. Hinata shrugged it off and went on; eating his delicious meal he wasn't going to waste after a letdown. There's always another time, hopefully.

***

   Gasp, gasp, pant, gasp, gasp, pat, pat, pat, _halt_.

   Here it was, once again; the gym. Hinata looked up to the building, smiling a little. Stepping aside, he stretched a little on the gravel beside the sidewalk. _Where is he? Tanaka was supposed to be here, with the door open and getting the court ready_ . _He's just late, that's all_. Hinata looked around as he did a few jumps, becoming impatient, like always. "HINATA!!!" Hinata turned, seeing Nishinoya running after Tanaka. Hinata’s face lit up with a smile as they both arrived, Tanaka rustling with the keys to get them out. “I was sure as hell we’d get here before you, Hinata,” Tanaka said. He continued, “Next time, you’ll race your senpais,” grinning with his thumb to his chest. As Noya slid open the doors after Tanaka unlocks said doors, he breathed in and walked in, celebrating with his hands up. Hinata chuckled and switched out his shoes. He smiled, even more, feeling goosebumps on the back of his neck and his arms right as he stepped in; smelling in a fresh wax job and hope.

“Doesn’t it _feel_ good?! Beginning back at the same place where we started out route to become future champions?!” Tanaka raised his voice, hands pinned at his waist.

“But first,” Noya interrupted, “he got to get this court ready for practice.”

Tanaka and Hinata sighed in defeat and nodded to the smiling Noya, following him as he proceeded to the equipment closet.

   As they all came out for the last time, a lot more of the teammates were here, even some new. Tsukishima was pushing the ball cart out, Noya and Ennoshita were helping Tanaka set up the last part of the net. Meanwhile, Hinata was taking in the atmosphere; teamwork and a new start. He breathed in but stopped as somebody poked his arm. He looked over. “Hey, Hinata, nice to see you again,” Yachi smiled up at him. He smiled back. “Hi. It is nice to be here again, I kind of miss it here,” he admitted shyly.

She chuckled, holding her clipboard up against her chest, “I’m not surprised. So, how’s your first day back going?”

“It’s going well.” _Okay._ That boy...that boy… _What is his name? Dang, I can’t think of his name!_ He really made Hinata prey on him like a hawk, a certain kind of hawk that hasn’t eaten for 2 days straight. “How was your break?” He snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, it was okay. I got to go to Tokyo with my mom, surprisingly. She let me come with because she was staying there for 2 weeks. She was kind of afraid of leaving me alone, for some reason.”

“That sounds cool. So, are you ready for this season?” He pondered.

“I-I guess I will,” she laughed lightly, biting her lip. “I’ll try my best, for the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our boy!!! Thank you guys for reading :,,,-). I hope my grammar isn't too bad, I tend to think in my head faster than typing it out. So, uh ;;; yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

     “See you tomorrow, Hinata,” Tanaka waved as they both walked out of the gym, Ennoshita behind them to close it up. Hinata waved back, sighing softly as he looked back. “What?” the coach said, looking down to Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. “It just feels a little odd. Empty, I guess.”

Ennoshita nodded, going to him. “Yeah, me too. It’s odd without the old 3rd years. Don’t worry, Tanaka and Nishinoya are still here, plus me.”

Hinata smiled a little, “Yeah, I guess so. But I mean…” He shook his head. “I can’t explain it.”

Ennoshita hesitated a little, but saying, “Wanna start walking?” With that, Hinata smiled a little more and did so.

     As they start to walk, with Hinata’s bike by his side, the two talked about their day, their break, and practice. “How’s your little sister doing, if you don’t mind me asking?” Ennoshita looked to the smaller one. “I don’t mind. She’s doing good. She’s still in Elementary school and she was excited to get back to school to see her friends she made last year.” Hinata chuckled, “So was I. I really eager of coming back and playing volleyball, not saying I laid back and did nothing over the break. I caught up with Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi sometimes to practice and get better, even with Tanaka for fun.” He sighed again, looking down.

Ennoshita frowned his brows a little again, “What’s wrong? You’re sighing an often lot.”

“I don’t know; it’s weird. Sometimes I feel down, then happy, then down again, then relaxed.”

“Mm... Maybe mood swings?” Ennoshita stated, sounding a bit unsure.

Hinata looked to him, “Eh? But I’m not a girl!”

Ennoshita snapped his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “It’s not like that, Hinata. I mean...maybe change has _changed_ you?”

The little orange blob wondered, shrugged, “I guess so. Thanks, Ennoshita.”

He smiled to him, “No problem.”

 

***

     Hinata steadily rode his bike on the road as he kept his eyes ahead of him. It was quiet now, like usual. He shuddered as his hair moved through the wind as he took a turn, sensing the house nearby. _Why am I feeling this way? I’m so happy I’m back. I can’t back upset about volleyball, it’s all I got besides my sister and school._ He gripped the handlebars a little tighter. Then, he slowed down, seeing something in the distance. _Is that a volleyball?_

Squinting his eyes, he saw a white ball going back and forth in the air, two figures bumping it back and forth. “Kageyama! Make sure your thumbs are flat, how many times have I said that?” One of the dark blurs said after catching the ball. Stopping at the sound of Hinata’s bike, the two stopped their disputing to look at the unfamiliar site. “Uh…” Hinata squeaked out quietly, “You play volleyball?”

The taller one looked to the other, then back to Hinata, “Yeah. Do you?”

He smiled, nodding, “I’m Shōyō Hinata. I don’t recognize you guys. Are you new around here?”

“Well, my little brother over here moved down with our mom just before the school year started,” she said, pointing to him. “My name’s Tobio Akemi.” _Tobio?_

Hinata looked to the other, frowning his brows, “Kageyama?”

He nodded and looked down, rubbing his arm. Akemi smiled and chuckled, “Well, it’s getting kind of dark out here. Maybe you should swing by earlier tomorrow to play with us, it’ll be fun.”

Hinata groaned, sighing, “I have volleyball practice to go to. But I’ll try to come here as soon as possible.”

Akemi waved to Hinata as Kageyama kept his eyes away, taking the ball from his big sister. Hinata climbed up on his bike, saying his last goodbye before riding away. _Man, I didn’t know Kageyama lived so close. And he was really quiet, like always. I didn’t know he played volleyball, he should try out for the team. His sister seems really cool, though._

 

***

     Hinata hopped off his bike, shrugging his backpack off of his shoulder. “I’m home!” Hinata said after parking his bike in his spot, walking into the home. His lips curled up into a smile as he heard patting from the door ahead of him. He took of his shoes and looked to the smaller sibling in the door. “BROTHER!!” Natsu cheered in delight, opening her arms up wide. “Hey, nice to see you,” he said back, stepping up on the floor to hug his sister. Walking in, the duo traveled to the kitchen to meet their mom setting food on the table for Hinata.

“How was your first day back, Hinata?” She said, sitting across from him.

“It was good. I had a lot of fun at practice,” he said, thanking and starting to eat. “How about you, little sister?”

Natsu looked to him, smiling, “It was really fun. I saw my friends, and I met some more during lunch time.”

“That’s good, Natsu. Oh, and mom, I met someone new at school, he’s in my class.”

“Oh, yeah? How is he?” She looked to him.

He gulped down his food, “His name is Kageyama, he lives a couple blocks away from here. Also, he plays volleyball too, but he’s not on the team.”

“Why is that? Maybe you should persuade him to join the volleyball team.”

“Hmm…” he thought, “I don’t know how good he plays, but I hope to meet him after school tomorrow to see how he plays.”

“Sounds like a plan,” she nodded, getting up and goes away. He looks to Natsu, smiling a little and ruffles up her hair a little before eating again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day two; another day to live._ Hinata put on his shoes and opened the door. He was leaving a little earlier than yesterday, to get himself more ready than the morn yesterday. He stopped in the kitchen before thinking of leaving, grabbing a protein bar and a water bottle from the fridge. "Good morning," He heard from across the room. Hinata smiled and looked over to his mom coming in from upstairs, "Morning to you as well."

"It's kind of early, isn't it?" She said, coming into the room more and looked to Hinata's hands, "I was going to make breakfast for you if you plan to stay in a little longer."

Hinata shook his head, kissing her cheek. "I wanna leave early, mom. I'll see you after school." She smiled as he went away, shaking her head. _That boy is going somewhere._ She went to the cabinets and turned the stove on, starting to make breakfast for the younger sibling still asleep in her room upstairs.

     Putting his backpack on, he strolled a little to get his bike to begin his adventure. As he went to the end of his yard, the dark sky was ahead of him, feeling a little small. Smiling, he started to ride.

 

      “Hey!” Hinata heard and saw as he came up to Kageyama’s house, the sister waving to him. Hinata halted in front of her and panted softly as he leaned on the bike, foot firmly on the dark driveway. “Morning. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I need to get to work and Kageyama’s mom isn’t up, so can you give my little brother a ride to school? Pretty please?”

Looking over to Kageyama standing a bit defensively behind Natsu, Hinata smiled to her, “I'll be glad to. I won't let you down.” He smiled more, his eyes closing up this time.

She smiled and thanked him before going to her car, getting in. Hinata nodded and looked to Kageyama. He wasn’t wanting to make eye contact. “Hop on, and I’ll try to be careful, I like going fast,” he smiled. Kageyama looked to him briefly before nodding and climbing behind Hinata. Hinata smiled to himself and bit his lip, shifting a little before riding again.

“So, does your sister have a job?” Hinata asked he set a pace going along a road.

“Yeah, it’s little ways away, that’s why she leaves early,” Kageyama muttered, squinting his eyes as the early morning wind whistled past his face.

“That’s crazy… If you don’t mind me asking, Kageyama, but does your mom work?”

“She does, she runs a garden and sells at the market every Saturday in the town. She makes different vegetables and makes dishes.”

Hinata nodded and thought, “What does your sister do?”

“She works at some company. She earns a good amount of money and it’s worth the drive, from what she says.”

Hinata nodded, shifting his sweaty palms as Kageyama hugs closer. _I guess this is good; I’m getting to know him and he seems really nice. Don’t mess it up now._ He smiled and sped up.

***

 

     Hinata parked the bike after Kageyama got off, pouting. Kageyama noticed. “What’s wrong? Why are you pouting like a child?” Hinata wanted to pout but tucked in his lips between his teeth, “I am  _not_ a child. And you’re so much taller than me.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Thanks, but I’m going to class now. Also, thanks for almost killing me.”

“What? I didn’t _have_ to drop you off here. I got you here on time, not to mention early, and you still act like a meanie to me.”

“And you sound like one too,“ Kageyama muttered, scoffed and started walking to the school building.

Hinata followed him and mocked the taller one’s frown, “At least I’m not mean like you.” Kageyama sighed and went up the stairs as a group of kids were coming down all at once, threading and pushing his way through. Walking away and avoiding a possible stampede, Hinata stayed behind. He sighed and fixed his bag, going up the stairs as the crowd cleared. _Alright, fine. He still doesn’t like me. I thought I had him in my grasp._ He frowned more and walked up, feeling determined than before.

 ***

   “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…” Hinata counted under his breath as he bumped up the volleyball up to the sky, standing outside of the gym, waiting for after school practice to start. ‘ _I wonder why they’re late. Practice should be started now. I wish Tanaka-senpai would be here at least. Hell, I would be happy if Tsukishima was here, or maybe even Ennoshita or Narita. I wish Kageyama were here, that would probably work too._ Hinata stopped his hands after hearing some crunching of leaves beside him. He looked over, not seeing anyone before getting hit on the side of the face with the ball, groaning and holding his face, kneeling over. _Crap_. “Oh, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to scare you,” a sound of a boy came up beside Hinata. Hinata held his head and shook it carefully, looking up to the person belonging to the voice.

“Kageyama…” Hinata muttered. His tongue stuttered over his own words, “I-I’m fine. I just heard something and got distracted.” Kageyama stood back as Hinata got up and looked for his ball.

Kageyama watched him and fixed his posture a little, “Why are you alone out here? Isn’t practice starting now?”

Hinata picked up his ball and smiles, going back to the other, “None of them are here yet. And I don’t have access to the gym.” He looked to Kageyama, who was looking to the ball cupped betweens Hinata’s waist and the inside of his elbow. Hinata noticed. “Wanna pass?”

“Uh,” Kageyama looked up to his eyes, “Sure… If you don’t mind.” The smaller boy’s lips curled into a smile.

 

     Hinata stood away back the one wall of the gym, Kageyama about 20 feet away from him. Hinata started as Kageyama put his bag down on the small walkway connecting the gym from the school building. Kageyama fixed his stand before bumping the ball up in the air, then back to Hinata. Hinata mirrored his actions but doing a few more bumps into the air before passing it back.

Kageyama licked his lips, doing 10 bumps before bumping it up and jumping up to serve it to the smaller one across from him. Hinata stood in shock and ducked the ball coming at him, smiling as he came closer to Kageyama. “That was cool, really cool! Are you a server?”

The older one was flushed, nodding shyly, “Yeah, for a while. I’m not really good at being a libero, or tall enough to be a good guard at the net, nor good at being an attacker.” He looked down at his open hands, “I like planning out plays and going up against the net to set the attacker up, like being in sync with the attacker in a way, you know?”

Hinata understood, kind of, but he nodded and went back to his spot, starting to pass again.

\--

(I'm sorry dudes :c I'll try my best to release chapters sooner and longer.)


	5. Chapter 5

     "Ha, beaten again!" Kageyama clenched his fist towards his chest in success. Kageyama had won this round again. Hinata huffed and demanded a rematch for the 2nd time in a row, after losing 4 out of 7 matches. Hinata never likes to lose, and since Kageyama was a good-spirited competitor, he wanted to go on till he got the better end of the stick. 

It seemed like none of them would ever stop from all of the stamina they somehow had in their body. Yet Hinata was losing, he was happy and thrilled. Finally, someone who hung out with him and had fun with. Hinata hasn't met someone who would talk to him this year, and even last year. "Aw man, you're so much better than me," Hinata said. "Want to play another round?" He jumped up and down a little, smiling.

"No," a voice said from behind Kageyama before he could answer himself. Hinata looked over, seeing Tsukishima walking with Yamaguchi, as usual, followed by Tanaka and Ennoshita with their bags. Hinata frowned and sighed, "Maaaan. Sorry, Kageyama." 

Kageyama waved his hand, "It's okay, I understand." He picked the volleyball up from the ground and bumped it over to Hinata, picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. 

Hinata went over to him, glancing the others as they watched before muttering to his acquaintance. "Want to hang out after practice is done? Since we got interrupted."

"No, not really. Besides, my mom might need my help for dinner later. See you later," Kageyama nodded and started to go away, catching a mean glare from Tsukishima as he walked away. Hinata looked away till he was out of sight, pouting his bottom lip out. 

Hinata didn't really like Tsukishima. He always stared at people he didn't know or found fond of like a vulture who hasn't eaten in a week. Especially when he fixed his glasses. It was almost like he was better than anyone else. News flash Tsuki: being tall doesn't always mean you're the leader and everyone doesn't like you. Hinata wanted to punch his gut sometime, but he was a good volleyball player. Sure Tsukishima has been more likable this year than the first year Hinata getting to know him, but he was still a jerk from Hinata's eyes. 

     As the captain stayed behind to wait, Hinata held his ball close to his chest and pouted. Ennoshita chuckled, noticing, "What's wrong?" Hinata looked to him, sighing a little, "Why does Tsukishima have to look mean all the time?"

Ennoshita shrugged, smiling, "Not my problem. Hinata, who was your friend just here before we came?"

"Um..."  _Friend? We haven't really established that yet._ "Just somebody I know."

"Well he seems good at receiving that ball back and forth," Ennoshita pointed to the said ball in Hinata's arms. "Maybe you should ask him to join our team, I bet he'll make a good addition."

Hinata smiled to the taller one, looking up, "I will. I'll ask him tomorrow."

Ennoshita smiled and sighed in relief, patting Hinata's head and going into the gym with Hinata following suit. 

 

 ***

     "I don't know, he seems okay," Tsukishima said, Hinata overhearing as they walked to their usual quick food store, where the coach still worked at. "He had focus, I could tell, but can he only bounce the ball back and forth?" Yamaguchi pondered. Hinata tsk-ed and looked to the two, narrowing his eyes, "Yes, he can."

Tsuki took notice, "Oh? And how so?"

Hinata stopped and thought. He never really seen Kageyama do anything else but bouncing the ball back and forth. Even when Hinata saw Akemi and Kageyama for the first time. "Uh..." He was stuck.

Tsukishima smirked and nodded, remembering, "Well, maybe he can come down by the gym sometime and show his moves. Maybe then I'll believe, or not."

Hinata stuck his tongue out and chuckled, turning his body back to where it was. He sighed as they finally got there, taking the weight off of his shoulders and parking his bike on the side of the shop. With treats in their hands later, they sat around a little to talk.

"So, Hinata, who was that boy you were with earlier? It's killing me," Tanaka asked.

Hinata still ate as he asked, chewing a little, "He's a new person I met. His name is Kageyama. He's in my class and he lives somewhat near me. Kageyama's new to this town, so I don't know much about him either."

 "Have you seen him play for real? He looks mean all the time with those eyebrows," Tanaka mocked, pouting his bottom lip up to finish his intimidating look.

"No," he chuckled, "no yet. He seems pretty fast, but not fast like me or Nishinoya. And it looks like he works out too."

"I heard he moved because he got in trouble at his last school," Yamaguchi said out loud, in the blue.

The orange-haired boy's ears sprung up a little and looked to him, "What? Rumors about him already? It's only his...second day!"

Yama smiled, nodding, "I know. Do you know anything about him moving here?"

He nodded, confidently, "His sister had a job offering near this town, so he had to move so they could be closer."

"Ah," Tsukishima fixed his glasses. "At least it wasn't because he killed somebody or got in trouble with the police."

 Hinata smacked his lips at the taller one, continuing to eat his snack.

 

 ***

     A couple of weeks passed by. Hinata has very surprisingly held his grades up above 85 by the time the first report card came in the mail. On the other hand, Kageyama has not. He's been struggling in English and Math, which was something Hinata was okay at and be happy to help his friend. But Kageyama's thick, stuck-up side got in the way for that to happen. Well, not for long.

     "Hinata?" Kageyama asked. They've been walking for a while now, at least 10 minutes. Hinata didn't have volleyball practice after school today, so they decided to walk home together. 

     "Yeah?" Hinata smiled up at him and slowed down his walk. 

     "Uh, my sister would like for you to come over tonight," he looked down. Hinata peeked his brow up, "For what? I thought you wouldn't ever let me over."

     "I  _know,_ " Kageyama said, looking to him. "I said my sister asked. And I don't really want to disrespect my sister. Anyway, my mom and Akemi wants me to bring my grades up since I'm failing. Akemi knows you're my friend and I talk with you, she thought she'd make me ask you to help me out."

     Hinata looked down at the road ahead of them and tried not to smile more.  _Friend? Huh, I guess I don't need to ask him to be my friend._ "Well, I don't mind! I'm not  _that_ good, but I'll try my best to please your mom and big sister."

     Kageyama sighed of relief, "Thanks. Plus, if you break anything or touch stuff you're not supposed to, I will kick you out immediately and you're not welcome to my house ever again. Got it?" He looked to Hinata, a smile is now replaced with a gaping mouth of disgust. Kageyama chuckled and shook his head.  _Weirdo._


	6. Chapter 6

    Several weeks has passed by since the first day of school. Hinata's focus was starting to dull already and his grades were kept around the passing range. But all that matters is that he's passing, right?

On Thursday, before the weekend started, Akemi asked Hinata if he’d like to study with Kageyama. Kageyama hated Akemi sometimes. The way she tried to take over her little brother's life, seeming that Kageyama isn't responsible, and the way she asked and talked, like he was 4 years old. Kageyama didn't try to butt in to disagree, but the smaller boy's bright smile said it all.

    Hinata thought...kept thinking...and kept smiling. Him and Kageyama have been getting close. Hinata eventually started talking with the first-years in volleyball, but he always talked to Kageyama every opportunity he got. The two seems incompatible as friends to the passerby's eye. However, they talked about their day, school, volleyball, their hobbies, reminisce and recall their favorite movies and food, and even joked about having a sleepover with each other (Hinata was in a more serious tone about it than Kageyama).

Hinata was happy.

He knew Kageyama would warm up to him, and all he wants is someone to talk to. Even his mom was excited. Hinata was talkative, a risk-taker, and persevered his way through obstacles to be successful. And with his strong heart, she secretly knew their friendship would blossom soon enough.

 

     Hinata didn't really think of himself as a great tutor, or a good student at all with the grades he barely passes with at the end of the year. Hinata was a bit keyed up about going to Kageyama's house now. No, not now. _Will his mom think less of me? Is she as mean as what Kageyama first was to me? What if the tea had spoiled and I gave them bad tea? Oh god, what if my sister draws all over my clothes?! Has Kageyama said bad things about me to his family?_ He sighed as he shrugged on his jacket, getting his journal out of his backpack.

Talking about his friend, Kageyama has been acting...strange. He's been walking strangely, stiff as a stick, and he wobbles like a penguin after getting up. It was quite funny the first few times, like he was mocking a student's or teacher’s walk, but he grew concerned. He sat more up in his seat and makes weird, discomforting faces when he moves. Kageyama hasn't been running as much or sticking around for Hinata after school, claiming he's “too tired” or “sore”. So, Hinata planned to give him some tea today when visits his friend, courtesy from mother herself. With his gift in his bike basket securely held down, along with his journal filled with notes, the bike stand was kicked up and he started to ride to Kageyama’s house.

 

   Meanwhile, Kageyama was doing some final touches on his room. This was going to be the first person, a friend, to come over to his house. He was, to say the least, ecstatic and nervous out of the mix of emotions that was held inside of his body. The boy wanted to relax for the weekend, but he ended up almost stressing himself out trying to make his bedroom and living room look spotless. He always did that back in his hometown every time someone visited, a rare event.

Kageyama had a few friends in his old town, but they stopped talking to him after they started getting jobs and looking towards college. He said he didn't mind, but he really did. Leaving where he grew up for most of his life was hard, but he knew how to push those feelings away. _Things would have been the same if we stayed, though it was getting boring and crowded. Maybe this is what I really need to have a fresh start._ He sighed as he thought about his old and (not so) forgotten friends, the streets he saw everyday, the sound of horns honking from cars on the road, and the smell of fresh food serving just down below. Kageyama can’t entirely be mad at his older sibling, but Akemi somehow coerced him that this was going to be better from the both of them. She was _very_ persuasive, like an annoying saleswoman selling perfume. Kageyama still doesn’t see the potential in this new town, but there’s a chance this might be the change Akemi was really hoping for Kageyama. Maybe she was a little over-protected.

    Akemi wish she was here for this moment: the sight of Hinata and her little brother talking and smiling. Unfortunately, she was called into work for an important matter, or maybe she just made an excuse to go into town and shop. Or maybe she wanted to let them enjoy each other’s company. Who knows... It doesn't matter now. Hinata was just 5 minutes away.

    Kageyama's sore body laid on the bed. _Thank god it's the end of the week. I thought school would never end._ He sat up and looked to himself in the mirror across the room. He frowned at the sticky sweat that coated his forehead and his hair sticking to the back of his neck. He decided to get up and go to his bathroom, washing his face and looked up in the mirror as he finished, frowning at the site. All of those red marks around his hairline made him upset, a little irritated, but he pushed his urges aside and went out of the room, grabbing the trash bags he had collected from his cleaning endeavours.

As Kageyama opened the garbage can to put the bags in, he hears a loud but familiar voice gradually coming closer from his side. He looked over, seeing Hinata on his bike with a bright smile. Kageyama waved at his friend as he slowed down, exchanging greetings and walked towards the house. Hinata parked his bike, taking the container of tea and his journal out of the basket, following Kageyama into the dwelling. Hinata widened his eyes at the spottiness of the living room, the kitchen peeking out and the windows open, letting in bright sunlight. He looked around the new environment with big eyes and walked down a hallway to the back door. “Mother? Hinata has arrived,” Kageyama peeked his head out of the french doors that seem to lead to the backyard.

Kageyama’s mother stood from a crouched-down position and smiled, taking her tan sun hat off and tread over to them. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you, Hinata. I’ve heard so much about you,” she smiled, fanning herself with her hat slowly.

Hinata bowed a little, smiling as he stood back up, “It’s nice to meet you too.” He shuffled his arms as he held out the container. “This is for Kageyama. I thought Kageyama wasn’t feeling too well, so my mother made him tea to help him feel better.”

The mother laughed lightly, “Not feeling well? Well, I’m very thankful anyway. Thank you, Hinata.” She took the container and gave it to Kageyama. “Why don’t you make that, sweetie? I’ll be out here for a couple more hours. Enjoy yourselves.”

Kageyama nodded and raised a brow to his friend. _I’m feeling sick. Unless…_ They both were in the kitchen now, Kageyama getting the tea ready. “Thank you, Hinata. The tea smells really good,” he looked beside him. Hinata was munching down a granola bar when he looked to his side, smiling, “No problem. And my made it herself.”

Kageyama hummed, pouring the boiling water into cups carefully. “So, what are you planning on teaching me today?”

“Well, Akemi said you had problems with math. So, we’ll do math today. Then maybe we could try and dab into English if I have the patience. Actually, I’m not that good in it either…” Hinata mumbled, looking down.

“What?” Kageyama set down the pot of water. “Are you not good with math either?” Hinata shook his head, looking to him with a little smile.

“I’m sorry... But, that doesn’t mean we can’t review any material that’ll be on the test.” Hinata relaxed as Kageyama nodded in agreement.

   They both went upstairs after having tea and a light snack. Hinata tried to take in as much as he can in Kageyama’s house; the decor, the mood, the smell of wood and flowers lingered around. The duo sat on Kageyama’s bed and collected their materials. “So, what do you want to study first?” Hinata glanced to him as he played with his notebook.

The other shrugged, looking in his own journal as he sat crisscrossed. _He's more relaxed now._ “English, first, then Math.”

Hinata nodded and bit his lip, turning to the back of his spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad :''')
> 
> And I make so many errors. I'm so terrible :''''')


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ;; Here's chapter 7 for you guys. Enjoy.
> 
> Hey guys ;;; Thanks to those who've replied to my confusion of names and such. I feel so embarrassed and stupid ;;. I obviously didn't take a lot of time to research shit up (which makes me look lazy) so ty. <3
> 
> Now I kind of don't want to continue this :,,( I think it was a better idea in my head than what I thought.

     The two stopped through the Math lesson; Hinata was arguing with Kageyama about what points belonged where on the graph. No matter how hard Hinata tried making his point, he decided to call it a quits.

Kageyama placed his journal back into his backpack, glancing at the other boy looking at him. Hinata moved his things aside and got up, stretching his stiff body out. “So,” Hinata groaned out as he reached down to his toes, “what do you want to do now? Play video games? Watch the sky?” He stood up, glancing to Kageyama.

“I do have a volleyball and a net ready to set up in the backyard, if my mom is finished with her yard work,” Kageyama responded, watching Hinata move around his room.

    In a suspiciously timed matter, Kageyama’s mom knocks on the door and walks herself into her son’s room. “Hello, boys. I just got done cleaning up from gardening. I overhead some volleyball as I came up here. Mind if I bump in a few passes?” She smiles, holding her hands together as she squatted in position.

“ _Mom,_ ” Kageyama gritted his teeth a little. “If you just got cleaned up, what makes you think getting sweaty again is going to be good?”

The mom sighed and clicked her tongue, “I was just popping in to say hi, alright?” She smiled to Hinata, which he replied back with a smile. “Be careful to not ruin my plants, alright? Have fun, honey.” And with that, she leaves the room.

“So, do you still want to play?” Hinata asked as he looked over to his friend.

Kageyama nodded and proceeded to head out, Hinata following behind.

 

    The two pitched up the net, outlining the boundaries of the court with white chalk on the concrete patio. Kageyama stretched his arms and his body before playing, Hinata watching him this time. “Your mom is really nice, Kageyama. How aren’t you the same way when I first met you?” He asked, earning a glare in response.

“I’m just not a people person,” Kageyama looked to him after looking at his feet.

Hinata stood there a little with his hands on his hips, nodding. “I see. I’m quite the opposite, but I think we make a good

Kageyama shook his head, picking up the ball, “I’m used to it. I’m going to pass it.” He readied his stance and tossed the ball up, bumping it over to Hinata.

Hinata grabbed the ball instead, holding it to his chest, “Why? You shouldn’t be used to getting bad impressions. You’re really nice once people get to know you.”

“I...I don’t want to,” Kageyama felt his face warm up, shrugging. “Can we just play?”

“No. Unless you promise you talk about it with me later,” Hinata pouted, standing up on his toes a little. Hinata wasn’t the most menacing-looking, so he thinks seeming taller was the way for interrogation.

“Fine,” Kageyama huffed, but let’s play already!”

Hinata smiled bright, taking in a deep breath before passing the ball back over.

 

   They both sat on the lawn chairs Kageyama pulled out of the small shed, the same one that held the volleyball net from the outside sun. They held bottles of water in their hand as they stared up at the blue sky coated with fluffy white and pink clouds. Hinata exhaled in the fresh air, resting back with his eyes closed. It wasn’t quite the end of the day, but the sunset had already started. With a little sister at home, Hinata didn’t have so much “alone” time to take in the world.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata said, looking over to him. Kageyama nodded in reply, awaiting a question. Hinata played with hands as he rethought how to rephrase the question, moving over words to make it sound better until he said, “Thank you...for being my friend.”

Kageyama froze, his hands hovering in the air like he was petting an animal’s soft fur. He hasn’t had many people say this to him, it was one of the first. (Not saying Kageyama has never had friends, but this is the first time someone has genuinely appreciated his company.) “No problem…” He stopped to catch his breath, “I’m glad you’re my friend too.”

Hinata couldn’t help to smile, no matter if Kageyama was looking over or not. “You make me feel...comfortable, safe, myself,” he bit his lip, looking over.

“Good.” Kageyama said, “I like you the way you are. You’re hard-working and unique, no matter what anyone says. You’re an overachiever that never seems to stop. I appreciate that in a person, Hinata.” Then, he looked over to meet Hinata’s lips curved up into a soft smile, his eyebrows squished up against the middle of his forehead. Kageyama’s breath hitched again, looking away to the sunset that was about to start.

Kageyama was thrilled about his new start in this town with Hinata. It was going well. Kageyama has been studying more and messaging Hinata for answers, I mean, for help on assignments.

They always walked home together after practice and talked about something, no matter what it was. Until one day…

 

     Hinata glanced over at his friend who was oddly quiet like he was thinking something. His brows were relatively close to his eyes, almost as if he was frowning at himself. Kageyama noticed him being watched and kept his eyes down, moving a strand of hair from behind his ears to cover his face. Hinata looked away, frowning as he stopped walking.

Kageyama looked to him and sighs, “What are you doing?”

“What are _you_ doing? You haven’t spoken a word ever since we left practice,” Hinata pouted his lips. “What’s up, Kageyama?”

Kageyama looked to the ground again, his favorite spot. His hands were behind his back, fumbling around in each other. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he muttered loud enough for Hinata to hear.

Hinata rolled his eyes, catching up to him, “Tired? Confused?”

Kageyama nodded, looking up to his companion, “Yeah. Just a little tired.”

“Too tired to ride back home?” Hinata smiled, getting on his bike. Kageyama hesitated, biting his lip before climbing on behind Hinata.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tw: this chapter has mentions of eating disorders)
> 
> Oh gosh, oh geez I'm sorry everyone u_u. I became so flustered, I fled the scene to never return. 
> 
> This time I'll be sure to use Tobio and Shoyo, so thank you to those who have pointed them out. Also, I've noticed so many sentences I didn't finish-ugh. 
> 
> I hope I don't stray too much from the story, but I feel like I have... I'm trying my best!!!
> 
> Thanks for stickin' around, kiddos.

     The ride was quiet. Shoyo kept his quick reflexes present on the road; acknowledging the guardrail supporting his right and trying to balance the extra weight behind him. Tobio shifted again, trying to keep his bangs out of his face without too much of a ruckus.

Throughout the day, it gradually became cooler and windier. Tobio admired colder weather than the heat any day. He most enjoys hiding under a fortress of blankets, watching virgin snow forming outside in the street, since nobody would dare go to work or school in those conditions. Staring out at the overcast sky, he'd daydream about traveling and the endless times of wondering what's out there, what to become, and how to deal with life's problems. Would he see another blue sky? Another sunset before his heart falls?

Tobio grunted as he put his hand down, "Slow down, dumbass, I'm going to fall off."

Shoyo went faster.

Tobio pulled Shoyo's hair back.

"OW!" Shoyo slowed down, glaring back at his friend. "You're not having ANY fun?!"

"Not the slightest," Tobio glared back.

Shoyo turned away with a smirk plastered on his face, watching Tobio's house peaking up from the trees hiding its facade.

Tobio was a jerk, Shoyo admits, but he's a loveable jerk. Tobio isn't friendly nor too mean. Tobio thinks of himself as a wolf in sheep's clothing. However, Shoyo thinks the opposite; a boy who looks tough but is really a nice, fluffy, cute, adorable, goodwill, nice guy...

Shoyo shook his head as his bangs began to hit his eyes, shivering from the frigid air whistling through his ears.

\---

    The brake was held down as Tobio climbed off Shoyo's bicycle. Tobio sighed, "Thanks. I should get going now."

"Actually," Shoyo interrupted, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come over to my place tomorrow," Shoyo waited for Tobio's response, he could practically hear the gears turning in his head. _Is that really a hard question to ask him?_   Tobio's eyes were too busy fixed to the sun setting, his face illuminated with a mixture of light blue and powerful, bright pink. Shoyo opened his mouth to say something but swiftly closed it.  Shoyo then bit his lip, starting to push himself up as he rode away. He took one last glance to Tobio, can't help to smile again.

     Shoyo let the cool air run through his hair the rest of the ride home. Nothing came out of his mouth, but he thought about his friend-Tobio. He would go back to thinking about Tobio; Tobio this, Tobio that, Tobio every day. Questions like: Is he a ninja? Does he have any hobbies? Does he like video games? Does Tobio just deal with me? Am I really that delusional to not trust my friend's words or our relationship?   _No. He may be a little mean, but he is a good person._

\---

     Shoyo opened the door to his home, took his shoes off, and tossed his school bag to the side. "SHOYO!!!" his sister crashed into him, making Shoyo stumble over onto the floor behind him. Shoyo tried to hide his face turned in pain as he hugged his dear, sweet sister (baaarf).

"How was your day, Natsu?" he smiled at her, waving for her to get off.

"Awesome. Oh, Shoyo, did I hurt you?" She noticed the way he stood up-hand on his hip, brows frowned down, a big sigh escaping his lips.

Shoyo shook his head, standing up straight, "I'm okay. Is mom in the kitchen?" Smiling again, he followed his sister's lead.

"Hello, Shoyo!" His mom greeted cheerfully as always. Shoyo kissed her cheek and hugged her side, "How was your day?"

"Pretty good," she looked over, handing his plate of food to him. "Make sure to eat it all, okay?"

Shoyo smiled nervously, nodding and goes away to sit at the table to eat.

     Over the summer, Shoyo was in the hospital and visited a therapist to treat his binge-eating disorder. Often, Shoyo would look in the mirror and sigh at his slim figure, running his hands over his flat stomach. In school, Shoyo was picked on for his height and bullies referred Shoyo as 'skin and bones'. 

Shoyo hated the way he bent over, seeing his spine poking out to say good day and happy nightmares. When he stretched, the ridges of his ribs were exposed. After primary school was over, he stayed home and ate food. Shoyo kept eating and eating, hoping to gain something but never succeeding. 

However, Shoyo tried too hard and passed out from the stress and the overabundance of food in his system. When his mom came mom shortly after, she called the hospital and stayed in to recover. His mom was crazy for the next few weeks, but that's normal for a parent. For the next month, Shoyo voluntarily went to therapy to discuss his body issues and insecurities he held inside. 

Shoyo still thinks about his disorder and how his family helps him out, especially Tobio wanting to eat after every single practice they attend.

Shoyo smiled as he ate his food, thinking about Tobio again. 


End file.
